Saturnz Barz
Saturnz Barz is the fourth track and first single on Gorillaz' 2017 album "Humanz". It was released on March 23, 2017. It features Jamaican Dancehall Reggae artist, Popcaan. Saturnz Barz was initially leaked through Vimeo after users on Reddit found the link listed on Google searches of the song and solved the password. The video featured the song in full, including live stage design. It officially premiered on BBC Radio 1, with an interview with Damon Albarn, it debuted alongside the song "Andromeda". And on March 23, an interactive 360° video for the song was released. Music Video * Main Article: Saturnz Barz (Video) The video for Saturnz Barz was released on March 23, 2017. The music video starts off with the band arriving in a vintage red car whilst the song "Ascension" from their new album Humanz plays in the background. They get out of the car and arrive at what appears to be their new home, which appears to be unkempt and decrepit. They ring the doorbell, only for a storm to suddenly brew. The door creaks open. Murdoc comments on how loud the doorbell is, being the loudest he has ever heard. As they walk in, Murdoc further comments on the interior of the house being too welcoming and the house's dirty floor. Russel suggests that they split up and explore the house. A tired Russel goes to the bedroom (where he falls asleep), 2-D goes to the kitchen to find a fridge full of food that opens just as he walks in the room, Murdoc goes to the bathroom (where he takes a bath), and Noodle goes into the basement where she finds a record player and some vinyl records. As they all partake in their activities, Noodle plays one of the records, then the haunting and the song begin. 2-D finds a large cake which he proceeds to eat while a plastic golf figurine comes alive and says, "Press the button to begin" to the viewer. Murdoc sinks underwater in the bathtub, entering a euphoric state of mind as he floats nude in space. Meanwhile, Russel is tormented by a black snake-like creature with a large head, many arms, one eye, and a small arm where its other eye should be. Noodle is constricted by a cycloptic worm-like creature. While this is happening, food begins launching out of the fridge, knocking 2-D back and eventually shoving itself down his throat, with the implication that the food itself is haunted. Throughout the music video, while everyone is suffering, Murdoc does not appear to be harmed by it at all. By the end, there is a shot of all four of them, suggesting that Murdoc is actually as terrified as his bandmates. One theory is that Murdoc is simply shivering from the cold water in the tub. A light fills the house, then suddenly the storm disappears. The four leave the house to go eat breakfast, seemingly unaffected by the haunting they just experienced. 2-D, however, the only one truly traumatized by the experience, only wants a peppermint tea. They drive off while "Andromeda" and later "We Got The Power," both from Humanz, play in the background. Lyrics Trivia * During the opening pan of the house's side, a garbage bag can be seen rustling, seemingly with something living inside it. This is a reference and possible plot point continued from the "DoYaThing" music video, in which the same rustling garbage bag is seen as 2-D leaves the house. ** During this same pan shot, a puppet hanging from a tree is seen as the band's red car pulls up to the camera. This is a direct reference to the lyrics of "Ascension" that are played overtop of the opening sequence. ** During the same pan shot a disturbing face can be seen in a house's broken basement window. * A 360° version of this music video is available as well as the standard version. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVaBvyzuypw ** Saturnz Barz has set the record for the biggest debut of a 360° music video in YouTube's history. ** In the 360° video, 2-D can be seen twice in one shot, the first of him with the haunted food shoving itself in 2-D's throat and the second of him singing to the viewers. * Noodle does not speak at all in this video, despite that the rest of the characters do. * Peppermint tea is often used to treat upset stomachs, which is why 2-D requested it after his traumatic experience with the haunted food. * It is unclear why Murdoc is shown trembling in fear, as for the entire video, he seems to be enjoying the experience. He could have been going along with everyone else or he could have been shivering from the cold water in the tub or realized that the experience was real and not imaginary. * Some of the phrases in this video have become memes. ** Murdoc's quote, "The Bath" has been made into an internet meme, which is spelled "Da Baff" due to Murdoc's accent. Features of the meme include Murdoc's ecstatic face he makes (eyes gaping and his long tongue sticking out) as he pulls off his clothes to take a bath and poorly photo manipulated images of bathtubs. * The song heard at the beginning of the music video is another one of Gorillaz's newly released songs 'Ascension.' The two songs heard at the end are 'Andromeda' and 'We Got the Power.' * Murdoc's penis is censored to not violate YouTube's guidelines. ** Murdoc remains censored on the Gorillaz website. * Although it began raining as the four went inside, light can be seen coming from a window in the basement when Noodle first enters. * The house in the video appears to be based off a house found here * The license plate on the band's car reads "BASS TZAR RUN" which is a close anagram for "Saturn Barz" * The line "Press the button to begin" said by the golf-playing figurine at the beginning of the music video is actually a sample, it is taken from a robotic voice from the educational toy, "INTERACTIVE PLANETARIUM", a toy that is used to teach children about space heard here * Saturnz Barz could be considered the Phase 4 equivalent to Clint Eastwood and Rock the House as it involves the band members being tormented by yet another supernatural being throughout the entirety of the music video before having everything revert back to normal by the time the music video ends. Gallery Gorillaz in Saturnz Barz.gif 2-D in Saturnz Barz.gif|''Just a peppermint' tea for Me.'' 2-D Saturnz Barz.jpg 2-D.jpg Gorillaz Saturnz Barz2.jpg Gorillaz Saturnz Barz3.jpg Gorillaz Saturnz Barz4.jpg|''Breakfast?'' Gorillaz3.jpg Noodle in Saturnz Barz.jpg 3069216-poster-p-1-gorillaz-are-back-video-vr.jpg C7oZqmeVsAAyRzi-533x330.jpg Gorillaz_fr6333_NoodleEscherHouse_GRADED.jpg gorillaz-saturnz-barz.jpg PASSION_Gorillaz4-640x360.png Screen-Shot-2017-03-23-at-12.34.01-PM.png tumblr_inline_onaodj6ab51ugxk47_540.png 2974b8b8.jpg 4617russel2.jpg Saturnz Barz Freezing.gif Saturnz Barz 2-D and Noodle.gif Saturnz Barz rainfall.gif Video Category:Phase 4 Category:Songs Category:Gorillaz Category:Humanz Category:Singles Category:2017 singles Category:Music Category:Videos Category:Phase 4 Songs